CODE:SHOCKWAVE
by YamatoForever2199
Summary: USA,CHINA,and the GLA are preparing for war.follow the newest general in the USA from his training days all the way to the final drive to victory
1. calling all generals

CODE: SHOCKWAVE

I do now know CNC generals though I have a copy of the game

So hears the first chapter: Preparations for war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At an unknown location)

………..INCOMING TRANSMISSON………….

This is a national warning to all generals report the capital at once. War is looming right around the corner and I don't want to be caught with our front door wide open again. In addition I am considering the possibility of another general to be brought in so be at the capital at 0600 in three days

……….END TRANSMISSION……………………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At a different unknown location)

………..INCOMING TRANSMISSION…………….

Good morning comrades. There have been rumors around the mid west that our enemy is planning to attack our homeland. I wish for the formation of an elite division commander by my daughter. She is very talented in commanding troops and has a knack for the use of artillery so I believe that she a perfect choice. I wish for all my generals to report back to the capital city at once.

……….END TRANSMISSON…………….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At yet another unknown location)

My fellow generals, today is a glorious day. Our forces are at the borders of our enemy's nations borders ready to strike. Our armor and troops will race to the capitals cities and destroy our enemies ONCE AND FOR ALL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are these nations at what war is about to come thundering in find out in the next chapter.


	2. A new general

Hello people of command and conquer

Hello people of command and conquer. I am back with another segment of CODE: Shockwave

Chapter 2: A New General.

--

3 days later Jan/21/2008 6:24 A.M

Location: Washington D.C- White house.

In the early morning of January the president of the United States of America sat in his office enjoying a cup of hot coffee in an attempt to keep warm. The president AKA General George Bush was awaiting the arrival of a special guest. 3 days ago he had sent a message to his top four generals to meet here in D.C mainly because of a possible threat to his country. Currently waiting with him was three of his four top generals. General Malcolm "Ace" Granger, Commander of the USA air force. General "Pinpoint" Townes, commander of the USA system control and laser weaponry faction. Finally there was General Alexis Alexander, Commander of Weapons of Mass destruction, and an expert tactition. They all were waiting for there last general. George D. Ironside, he commandes the USA's elite armor divitions. He was comitions spasificly to counter China masive Overlord tanks and the GLA's hevey murodor tank back in the war on terrorism in 1999. But before his tanks could hit the battle field china had taken action and launch a Nucular Missle right on Terrorist main headquarter in northern Bagdad.

"Mister President I believe we should get this meeting started." Townes spoke up.

"No. . . . We will give Ironside another half an hour to get here before we start." Bush Replided.

--

30 mins later

Jan/21/2008 6:54 A.M

Just before seven a middle aged man in a full military suit barged through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. President my bird was force to make an emergence landing because she was low on fuel. Luckily other chopper was flying over so they picked me up since they were headed here to." The man said.

"No problem Ironside… by the way you said that the chopper was also heading here, was there anyone else on board?" The president replied.

"Yes there was, He said he was a new officer waiting a promotion, he said he was getting it personally from you." Ironside replied.

At that moment the president's desk radio chimed in.

"Mr. President, Officer Mike Macarthur here to see you".

"Excellent send him in."

"Sir is that wise allowing an officer in with us?" General Townes implies.

"Yes it is general, because that my friend is one of the main reasons that I brought you here". As the president finished this a young man around his early twenties stepped in. He wore a forest camo jacket and dark green cargo pants. He had dark spiky blond hair and a pistol that hung from his belt.

"My friends meet the newest general in the US army, General Mike Macarthur." At this point all eyes were on one of the biggest surprises since 9/11.

"Compared to you four he is only a three star general while the rest of you beside Ironside are 5 stars." He continued.

"You can't be serious Mr. President, he too young to be a general." General Alexander said.

"On the contrary Alexis he is a great leader and an even better tactician than you." Bush responds.

"I don't believe that, there's no way."

"If you don't believe me than that's alright, but if you think your superior to me then challenge me a war game". Mike said stunning the generals with his confidence.

"Can we at least finish this meeting? There are some things more important than your pointless fighting." Ironside spoke up.

"My apologies Mr. president." Mike said

"Ya sorry" Alexander replied.

"Right then thank you Ironside" Bush thanked the general.

"Now Mike you will embark on a series of war games and command and control test to see if you can run as well as the other before you."

"Yes sir Mr. President" mike replies.

"Looks like I'll get that challenge after all then" Alexandra said with much anticipation for the future.

"So you do, may the best general win." Mike says

"I intend to." Alexandra said.

--

So the newest general for the US has been reviled. But can General Macarthur beat the might of the mistress of weapons of mass destruction

Find out in one of the next chapters of CODE: SHOCKWAVE.

Review please.

I'll put another chapter up when I get at least 3 reviews


	3. Attack: The GLA Strike

Hello people of Command and Conquer.

So I know it's been a while with school and everything

And even worse a major case of writers block so this is definitely not my best

So just bare with me here

So I guess here is the next installment of CODE: SHOCKWAVE

Remember I do not Own CNC Generals but I do know the plot and The OC.

(_Thoughts)_

_(_**Radio transmissions) **

Chapter 3: Attack: The GLA Strike

------------------------------------------------------

1 week later Jan/28/2008 11:45 AM

Location: US Army base located 10 miles north of Anchorage Alaska.

Cold Weather Warfare Test Center.

"Man I'm freezing my ass off, why are we here again?" A soldier wearing full winter camo gear asks another man standing near his survive shelter which was no more that a large pile of snow with an opening.

"Because soldier." He began turning towards his ally. "We are both completing our winter survive training and defending this land we call home." He turns back toward his shelter. The first soldier crawls back into his shelter to get some R&R since his squad had been out on a routine patrol.

_I still don't get it nothing ever happens here. I mean it's not like someone going to attack one of the worlds superpowers right?_

-------------------------------------------------------

256 miles off the coast of Alaska

Battleship: Independence 

The Captain of one of the many battleships that roamed the pacific coast directed his ship towards Dutch Harbor. From there he would have the ship refueled then make the long run back to Pearl Harbor. His ship was an older model and was in desperate need of a refit. The captain was about to retire to his cabin when an officer approached him.

"Sir Permission to speak" he quickly said. The captain gave the man a nod and he continued. "Sir, sonar's picking an unidentified ship approaching from the West. It's closing at high speed. We believe it's a new Chinese submarine we've been hearing reports about." Unknowingly to the crew of the Independence thing were about to get a lot worse.

-----------------------------------------------

Jan/28/2008 1:05pm

INCOMING!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE BATTLE STATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Independence was under attack. Two ballistic missiles were streaking in over the speed of sound toward the mighty ship.

"Commander get those dam AA defenses up NOW" Yelled the captain as he watch almost helplessly as the missiles got closer and closer.

"Sir something's jamming the system we can't get transmissions in or out of here."

_Dam it's all over then,_ "abandon the ship ASAP and keep trying to get a signal."

"Yes sir" all about the ship men were jumping in to life rafts in desperation of escape. The roar of the missiles engines got louder as the last of the first group of life rafts lowered.

(**BOOM)**

The missiles slammed into the ship but instead of creating a giant hole in the deck, it had explode above and let off some sort of green gas.

The men aboard the Independence didn't see it coming as sailors above and below deck die of suffocation.

"d...dam anthrax… uhh" the captain fell over in a crumpled heap as did everyone else around him and in the ship.

-------------------------------------------------

**TRANSMSSION LOST…**

**U.S.S INDEPENDENCE LOST.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
